galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Krayfish/Audience with a God 2
Slightly inspired by Nra's Audience With a God, I came up with this existential discussion that the GSSOC has with Krayhan intended to be used sometime after The Final Confrontation to directly lead to the next story arc. I'm not really sure where to put it, but I'll just have it up here. Audience with a God 2 The GSSOC stood amidst the wasteland with the ruins of Infra's castle behind them. A roar echoed across the desolate landscape. Each of the GSSOC looked up to the sky and saw what seemed to be a blue-scaled Yoltox. Ahrganot stood on one knee and bowed his head. After recognizing the figure, Tholker and Etah did the same. Sol I Dor and Galiana remained puzzled at the situation. The Yoltox descended to the ground and landed right in front of them. Unlike the one Ahrganot fought back on Ucharpli, this Yoltox emanated with serenity and grace. Just looking at it helped ease their wounds. Sol I Dor finally realized what exactly this thing was and knelt down and Galiana soon followed. "Rise, children of Levenslang," the Yoltox spoke. "Are you-" Ahrganot began. "You speak to one that goes by many names. Kunde. Krayhan. Use any you wish," the Yoltox said. Etah began, "Well then, Krayhan. What brings you here to greet us personally?" "Krayhan has come to warn you. Your recent actions have caused a shift in the balance. The Dark Prophecy has been fulfilled," Krayhan said. Ahrganot replied, "What are you saying? Was defeating Infra not the right thing to do?" Krayhan lowered his head. "Did you not heed Infra's words before his death? Would you rather live in a world of peace or a world of freedom?" Ahrganot replied, "Well, we have to find a balance between the two, right?" "But what is balance?" Krayhan replied. Ahrganot replied, "To give something up and receive something else in return?" "A simple answer yet it does not sum up its true meaning. Is balance peace? Can only good exist, evil exist or both evenly?" Krayhan said. "Infra was in fact trying to achieve some sort of balance through methods he thought were right." Sol I Dor said. "They weren't right, which is why he needed to be defeated." "How can you be so quick to decide what is right and wrong?" Krayhan said. "Don't you know what he did to all of us?! He's responsible for ruining all of our lives!" Galiana shouted. "That may be true, but what was his ultimate goal? He gave up something in order to obtain something else of equal value. Is that not balance?" None of them responded. "Infra wished to show his subjects why he believed chaos was evil. He hoped by doing this to ensure the great force of destruction feared by the gods would never awaken again. But upon Infra's defeat, there remains no one to stop the chaos that has already been caused. Thus, that great force shall awaken once more." "Do you mean-" Etah asked. "Yes. The end of the universe is nigh. A great foe that the gods worked so hard to imprison will awaken once again to the noises of chaos. Everything you know will be destroyed." Each of the GSSOC became locked in shock. Were they responsible for this? Each of them could feel guilt nearly overtaking them. "No," Galiana said nearly about to break into tears. "First my homeworld...now the universe? This can't be...I don't want it to end..." "Krayhan," Etah remarked. "Did we have much of a choice? What Infra promised was an unchanging world where nothing new would ever occur. If the chaos existed at a reasonable amount, it would still be in balance with the rest of the universe. Chaos should never cause needless destruction," Etah said. "But is that the true nature of chaos after all? You allow it, yet you control it. Yet, chaos has grown beyond your control leading to the inevitable return of the great force. Is that what you condone?" "No, which is why we must stop it!" Etah said. "Why do you want to stop it?" Krayhan replied. "Why?" Sol I Dor replied, "Isn't it obvious? Everyone is going to die! We have to save it so that we can protect everyone!" "Why are you so willing to defend the old universe when a new one with new life shall arise from the ashes of the old? It is a cycle that never ends. Should you stop this force of destruction, are you not stopping such life from being born? Are you not stopping the beginning of a new world?" Etah replied, "This universe is still salvagable and new life can still be created out of it. The cycle can be broken. We can still spread our ideas without it being destroyed over and over. So long as the universe is around, there will always be new possibilities and new ideas! And that spread is infinite" "Leaving the cycle as it is would also spread new ideas, would it not?" Krayhan said. "There's always more than one way to achieve something," Etah replied. "You think critically," Krayhan said. "But what thought have you given to consider how you are going to stop the great force?" Ahrganot replied, "We have to give up something, don't we? Something of equal value, but I don't know what..." "What are you willing to give up to stop this force?" Krayhan said. "Anything..." Galiana replied. "We'll do anything to stop it!" Galiana said. "No matter what it takes!" "Anything? You'll sacrifice anything? Are you willing to sacrifice all that you cherish and embrace? Are you willing to sacrifice your own humanity?" Galiana did not answer. "You show perserverance, yet little thought." Krayhan replied. Etah thought for a long moment and said "We'll sacrifice the birth of the next universe. It will have to take care of itself." "A fair answer and a wise one. You have learned a great deal. I shall now tell you how to face such a great opponent: No craft or device alone whether it be of mortal of godly origin can stop this force of destruction. Even with the aid of the gods, its return is merely postponed. Only through willpower and faith will you ever hope to defeat it. Should you have the slightest doubt, your quest will fail. That is all." "By the way," Tholker said, "I'm wondering why do you keep replying to our questions with more questions? Couldn't you just have saved us time by getting straight to the point? This is kind of urgent you know with the universe about to be destroyed and all." "Would you have understood what you are really trying to accomplish had I simply given you the answer?" "Touche," Tholker replied. "Very well," Krayhan said. "Krayhan must leave now for he has finished speaking." Krayhan flapped his wings and took off into the skies leaving them in their place. Ahrganot replied, "Well, I'm glad that we all got to meet Krayhan. Yes, he normally talks that way according to the legends. He wants us to arrive at the answer ourselves." "Still Etah," Tholker said nudging him. "That was impressive how you handled that. We probably would have been completely stumped without you." "You can learn a lot about philosophy after having lived for 5000 years," Etah remarked. ---- Only moments after Krayhan took off into the skies, the GSSOC heard a high pitched squeaky voice coming from the rubble of Infra's castle. "Yeah, nice job breaking the universe, heroes," said a scrawny looking figure crawling out of the ruins. It was only about three feet tall, and its body was completely emaciated. "Uszaroth?" Ahrganot said. "Yeah, duh. Who else could have survived a castle collapsing on top of them without having to transform into a giant pig?" Uszaroth replied. "Okay...But, what happened to you?" Ahrganot asked. Uszaroth put a palm to his face. "What does it look like? Take a wild guess as to how Infra turned into a gigantic demon!" "Oh, I see," Ahrganot said. "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" "Damn right," Uszaroth said. "How am I suppose to go griefing people looking like this? No one's going to take me seriously anymore! Ah but what the heck, the universe is going to end anyway, thanks to what YOU did!" Etah replied, "We've already had that conversation with Krayhan. Now, you're coming with us." Uszaroth replied, "Screw you guys! If you had let me fight with you, I could have handled it better! But no, you decided to leave me in that dungeon after I told you what Infra's weakeness was, you double-crossing scammer noobs! I'm outta here!" Uszaroth said raising his hand in an offensive gesture. Etah raised his sword and pointed at the imp's chin. "You're not going anywhere! Don't forget that this sword can kill Titans!" "Oh please," Uszaroth said. "On second thought, just kill me with that thing. I'm already humiliated enough just looking like this!" Tholker got a rope from his utility belt and quickly lassoed it around Uszaroth's neck. The struggle was only brief as Uszaroth had absolutely no strength at all. "Dooohh, it really sucks being as weak as a mortal..." Etah said to his communicator, "GSSOC to Admiral Cinder. Beam us up." Category:Blog posts